Unexpected Visitor
by 500daysofCharlieRae
Summary: Castiel pays you an unexpected visit and you find yourself giving into temptations you didn't even know you had. Throw a jealous Dean into the mix and you're left with a very confusing love triangle between yourself, a hunter and an angel. Dean/OC (Reader)/Castiel. Fluffy smut.
1. Unexpected Visitor

You towel dry your hair after a much needed shower. This day was particularly exhausting; you're a good hunter but sometimes even you have to admit it's hard to keep up with Sam and Dean. Tonight you made your excuses for not joining them at the latest stakeout. You like having the motel to yourself for a change, just for a little breathing space. All you wear is your favourite t-shirt, and you're looking forward to a night of pizza, beer, and streaming Firefly on Sam's laptop. You walk out of the bathroom and towards the desk when you suddenly hear a thud behind you. You turn around quickly to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room. He looks a little surprised to see you. You wait for him to speak.

"Is Dean with you?"

You make a display of looking around the room, then retort playfully, "No, Cas. He's not."

"I need to talk to him."

"I can find out where he is."

"No, it's okay. It can wait." He studies the motel room from where he stands, and you watch him awkwardly.

"Do you ever just try knocking?" You gesture to the door.

"I've tried it, it just proves to be a waste of time."

"What do you mean?"

"After I knock, I have to wait for you to answer the door and then let me in. It's quicker to do it this way."

"It may be quicker but it's kinda intrusive." He pauses, uncertain. "You know, I might not have been decent… Or I could have been doing something private."

"Like what?" He studies your face. Curious. Then suddenly, you're very aware of how little you're wearing.

"I should probably change…" You make your way to the bathroom.

"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." He quickly calls out.

"Yeah, ditto." You laugh nervously.

"I should probably go, anyway."

You stop at the door of the bathroom. "Busy night?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything."

You look around conspicuously. "What would you be interrupting?" He's unsure how to respond so you offer him a smile. "Cas, I'm not doing anything. Stay. Hang out."

"Hang out?" He gives you a confused look.

"Yeah, just hang out. You and I never just, you know… Hang out." You mentally kick yourself for stumbling over your words. "Look, Cas. How do you feel about space cowboys?"

"I've never heard of them"

"Okay, sit and watch this with me. I promise you'll love it."

You forget about your half nakedness and slide into the bed, motioning for Castiel to join you. You set up the laptop at the end of the bed and pass a beer to him, as he now awkwardly sitting on the side of the bed next to you.

You're about twenty minutes into the episode, but you're distracted as you can tell Castiel is thinking about something else. Subtlety, you look up at him. Maybe it wasn't subtle enough, as he takes it as a cue to speak.

"I find it easier to watch over someone when I'm not physically with them." You're not sure where he's going with this. He looks up at you. "You said before about how you and I rarely spend time together." He doesn't say anything else. He's acting so strangely.

"Are you okay?" You ask. He nods and drinks more of the beer. The bottle is nearly empty. Maybe it's the beer talking. He relaxes a little more and moves his legs so that they are on top of the bed. He leans back slightly so he's mirroring you.

Why does everything seem more tense? You're suddenly really aware of his breathing. Every time you adjust your position slightly, you graze his arm with your own and it sends tingles all over your body. That's never happened before. You feel him occasionally looking over at you. He's probably noticed that you're suddenly blushing, that you're struggling to keep your breathing at a steady pace. Which is impossible when you're so aware of him being right next to you. Looking at you.

"Cas-" You're cut off by his hand on your cheek. You jump slightly at the touch. You want to kiss him. Why do you suddenly want to kiss him? You never did before. He pulls away and sits back again. Frowning slightly. Okay, this could definitely be the beer. Maybe not drawing attention to it would make it less awkward. You try to focus on the laptop screen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He struggles to find the words. Maybe he feels it too. This bizarre attraction that came out of nowhere. Well, not exactly out of nowhere. You've always found him attractive, and goofy, and sweet, and caring; but you would have never in a million years acted upon it.

What would be so wrong in that? You know Castiel. You trust him. You trust him in the same way you trust Sam and Dean. You gingerly stretch your arm forward a little bit, just so the back of your hand is lightly touching his forearm. He looks down, aware of the touch. Can he feel that tingling as well? You surrender all logical thought as you reach over and pull his face towards yours. The kiss is deep and sweet and the warmth of his tongue makes you shiver. He doesn't pull away. Instead he rests one of his hands on top of your own, and traces the curve of your waist with the other. You want him. You pull away slightly as you lift yourself so that you're sitting on top of him, and then return to the kiss. His hands are now on your bare thighs, gripping them firmly.

"What are we doing?" You manage you blurt out breathlessly as you pull back to look at him. He's equally breathless as he answers.

"Is this not what you want?" He looks concerned.

"Is this what you want?" He swallows and pauses, like he's really analysing the question.

"I care about you. I care about all of you; yourself, Dean and Sam. You're my family." Family. Ouch. Where is this going?

"I'm drawn to you, and the truth is, I think about you. More than I should."

You contemplate his answer, not really sure how to take it. You try to simplify it.

"Do you want me?" He exhales but doesn't take his eyes off of you. He answers by caressing your cheek and then bringing your lips to his. This is all so new. It must be new to him too. It suddenly dawns on you that he would have never done it before. This could be awkward. You secretly hope he managed to catch a glimpse of Dean's choice of recreational viewing.

You reach down and undo his pants. He helps you to slide them off and you move to unbutton his shirt. You cannot believe what you're doing. You had never expected this to happen. You had never expected him to make you so excited in this way. The shirt comes off and suddenly it's just the thin fabric of his underwear that is between you both. You can feel him there, beneath you. You need to calm yourself, slow down your breathing. You lean down to kiss him. It's softer this time, more tender. You think back to all of those moments of awkward gazes, his nervousness, how protective he was. It suddenly clicks into place. He pulls off your t-shirt leaving you completely naked. He stares at you, taking the sight of you in, and suddenly you're self conscious. Reflexively, you reach up and cover your chest with your forearms. You kiss him again so as not do draw attention to that movement. As the kiss ends his eyes linger on yours and he smiles. You smile back at him and suddenly your defenses drop. He looks down at your chest and reaches out with one hand to caress you there. You shiver at his touch as he moves down your waist and rests his hand on your hip. You're completely exposed to him and it's suddenly turning you on. You can feel his reaction beneath you and you don't want to wait any longer. In a swift action you're able to pull his underwear down from his hips and lean back to move them down his legs. He kicks them off and you're left hovering over him. A thin sheet of air between you.

He swallows again. Maybe he's nervous. He looks down and watches as you hold him in place, then slowly lower yourself onto him. He gives out a low moan and closes his eyes. You watch him bite his lower lip as you move your hips. Your breathing quickens. He opens his eyes and meets your gaze. You suddenly realise you've been making soft seductive groans of your own. You feel him completely as he moves inside you. He begins to thrust below you and he goes deeper. It becomes almost uncomfortable. You shift slightly above him and it eases the pressure. He's bigger than anyone you've had before; not what you're used to. Unfamiliar. You rest your hands on his chest as he grips your waist. Moving you in time with his thrusts. You see him watching you take him in, watches how your wetness covers him. It's getting too much. You're feeling close to the edge. You reach up and tangle your fingers in his hair. "Cas-", you can barely talk. Your words are slurred. "I can't believe you're fucking me." Did you just say that? You're taken aback by your own voice. You feel almost embarrassed. Maybe you were a little too in the moment there. Cas doesn't seem to notice. He sits up straight and wraps his arms tightly around you, his face against your chest as his body tenses under you. You feel him release inside of you; calling out as he jerks his body in a few final thrusts.

He stays there, unmoving. Still inside of you. You mouth rests on his forehead. You can taste the sweat. After a few moments he pulls away, rests against the headboard. He doesn't take his eyes off of you. He smiles as he speaks. "I can see what all of the fuss is about." You laugh lazily, but you're not done. Not ready to stop. You lift yourself off of him. You feel the cold air over your skin and you're too aware of the absence of him inside you.

You move to the side of him, his eyes following you, and you hold his cheek with one hand as you kiss him. He uses a lot more tongue this time. Where did he learn that? He's turning you on so much. "Will you do something for me?" You smirk at him, and then bite your lip as you stare at his mouth.

"Anything."

You kiss him again, moaning as he massages your tongue with his own. You lay down next to him. "Can you use your mouth on me?"

"What do you mean?" Ah, okay, this is definitely new to him.

"Put your tongue… here." You gesture to yourself and he watches you. He moves himself slowly off of the mattress and positions himself so that he's kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. He grips your knees and pulls you down so that your legs dangle off the end. Maybe this isn't all that new to him. He spreads your legs slightly, and slowly uses his hand to stroke you there. You let out a heavy sigh, and prop yourself up on your elbows. Immediately catching his eye. He smirks.

"So you want me to-"

"I think you know what I want you to do." He's definitely taken some mental notes from one of Dean's rentals.

"Maybe, but I don't want to assume all women like the same technique." He's more serious now. There's the logical, thoughtful Castiel. It's reassuring. That's he's still himself.

"Just go with it, Cas."

He positions himself so that his lips are at your thigh, he plants soft kisses there, slowly leading up to the top of your leg. You shiver and he touches you lightly, teases you. Slowly he moves his mouth to you and gently kisses your clit, breathes heavily against it.

"Cas-" you say, between breaths. "Use your tongue". He obliges and gently moves his tongue over it. Covers it completely with his mouth as his tongue darts over and around it. Your arms shake as you adjust so that you're lying back on the bed. Gripping the bed sheets as your body warms up again. He groans like he's the one being turned on. His voice hums against you and nearly sets you off. He moves his hands under your legs and grips your thighs at the side, keeping them in place. You realise your whole body is moving involuntarily at his touch. Your breathing quickens. You're close. He moves his arms so that each hand is on either side of your rib cage, just below your chest, steadying your whole body. You moan louder and your body tenses as you come against his mouth. You can feel yourself twitching against his lips. His eyes are closed as he continues to kiss you there, savouring the taste of you. "Cas, come here." You reach out for him and he opens his eyes. He looks down once more where he last kissed you, and then moves to walk around the bed. He looks dazed as he rises to his feet, and has to steady himself. He smiles clumsily as he sits on the edge of the bed. You get up and manoeuvre yourself so that you're sitting on top of his lap. He holds you there as you kiss him fiercely. "Wow." You laugh shakily.

"I'm… glad you chose not to go with Sam and Dean tonight."

"Me too. Might make a habit of it." You grin but can't help but notice the faraway look on his face. "…Or not." You add. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks at you, suddenly smiling.

"Dean and Sam are back. I better disappear." You're suddenly on alert. You lift yourself off of him and pull on your t-shirt. You start straightening up the bed covers when the door suddenly opens.

"You're still awake." Dean says, surprise in his voice. You look sheepish and quickly turn to face where Cas was standing. He's gone. Dean raises an eyebrow at you. "You okay?" You nod quickly. "You know you'll regret coming home. You missed all the fun."

You can't help but smirk as you respond. "Yeah, if you say so Dean."

He studies you as you stand there, then looks around the room. "Did you have company?"

"No." You shake your head "I mean, Yeah. Cas stopped by. He was looking for you. That's all." He's still studying you. Then looks towards the distorted bed covers.

Does he know? Could he guess? You panic slightly. Then panic over the fact that you're panicking. You don't regret what happened. So why are you feeling guilty? It didn't feel wrong. Then you look at Dean and realise it's the way he's looking at you. You feel like you're lying to him. You shake that thought from your head. You're not lying. It was private. You're not going to tell him every time you're intimate with someone. Although it wasn't just anyone. It was Cas. His friend. Dean nods to himself, then starts unpacking one of the bags that Sam brought in.

You try to reassure yourself that you have nothing to feel guilty about. You care about Cas… but you care about Dean too, and Dean is the one standing across the room. He's all you can see. Why would he have a problem with it? It's not like he even sees you that way. Yeah you flirt, but he flirts with everyone. He has no reason to be jealous.

He wouldn't be jealous.

Would he?

* * *

******A/N: This is my first ever written fanfic. I used to write little pieces here and there but was never confident enough to post it anywhere. I find writing incredibly therapeutic, and if by some happenstance someone out there reads it and likes it then that's more than I could hope for!**


	2. Unexpected Reaction

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Truth is I hadn't checked in as I wasn't expecting many people to read the last story, let alone leave any reviews. (Thank you so much for those! I was actually taken aback by them.) A few of you lovely people suggested I should continue the story, so here goes...**

**(I've toned down the explicit content in this one, but that's only because I'll be going all out in the next chapter!)**

It's been a few weeks since that night with Castiel. Neither of you have really spoken about it since.

There was an awkward moment a few nights ago when you, Cas and Dean had to search an abandoned warehouse. You had all split up, searching different sections of the building when you and Cas unintentionally met in one of the rooms. Usually, neither of you would think anything of it, but this time was different. You shared a secret and all thoughts went back to that night in the motel room and you couldn't help but smirk at him. He didn't smile back but the humour was there in his eyes, and that was good enough.

You've thought about it since then. Even the memory of it turns you on. Some nights you have seriously considered getting him alone, just to initiate something. Maybe a re-enactment of that night. You never do, and you decide it might be better than way.

Dean had been acting differently after that night, but he's never wanted to talk about it. Maybe it had just weirded him out. By now he probably thinks he was imagining things. You're happy to go along with that.

It's gone midnight now and you're still slumped over the desk with various books spread out. You stopped pretending to read well over an hour ago, and then just gave up on all pretences of you actually doing any work. Sam was sat on the bed, typing away on the laptop. You listen to his steady breaths and try not to fall asleep.

As far as motel rooms go, this is one of the worst. The smell of damp clings to the air and any breeze drawn in from outside carries the smell of weed with it. You can hear muffled shouts outside with the occasional sound of a smashed glass on the ground. The wallpaper is various shades of brown but you're convinced they were once green. One painting hangs on the wall and you can't figure out if it's of an abstract design or if the painting was actually stolen and all that's left of it is the mould ridden cardboard base. Needless to say, this place was a dump.

You're not even sure where Dean's gone. You briefly heard him talking to Sam about following a lead down town but that was when you were actually working and didn't really pay attention to what was said. The sudden shatter of another glass bottle outside makes you flinch. You turn around to face Sam who is also looking up out of the window.

"I don't know how much you paid for this room but I promise it was too much." Sam gives you one of his small smiles and nods in agreement, but quickly goes back to work. You get up and walk towards the window, careful to open the dusty curtains ever so slightly and with minimal contact. You can't see anyone outside now. All that is visible is the broken glass covering the parking lot, a few bravely parked cars and the flickering neon vacancy sign.

You turn around and walk over to the town brochure strategically placed on top of the twelve inch television set. You try to look for any listings of fast food places nearby but become distracted by a rhythmic thumping noise coming from the next room. You stand awkwardly as the noise becomes louder and is suddenly accompanied with loud moans. You quickly turn around to look at Sam, trying to suppress a laugh as Sam's eyebrows pull together, his nose crinkling as his grimaces. You can no longer contain yourself as you snort out a laugh.

"On that note, I'm going to venture out to get some food." You walk over to the chair and reach for your coat which was folded over the back of it.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He moves his laptop off of his lap and places it on the bed next to him. The bed covers were a faded pattern of brown, yellow and green squares. With a few cigarettes burns thrown into the mix. You may be imagining things; could be the second hand inhalation of weed, but you're sure that when Sam moves on the bed you can see the disturbance of dust particles.

"You don't have to come with me. There's a diner across the street, I'll just get us something from there." He ignores you and sits on the edge of the bed, about to put on his shoes. "Sam!" You call out.

"What?" He looks up at you.

"I said you don't have to come with me. It's literally right across the street. If I can't handle myself walking there and back then there's definitely no hope for me being a hunter."

Sam sighs and tosses his shoes back across the room. "Fine, just be quick, okay?" You smile and walk toward to door.

"There might be a queue, just relax, okay?" He nods and settles back down onto the bed, laptop back in place. You walk out of the room and close the door behind you.

Sam, weirdly enough, is often the most protective of you. Castiel has started acting that way, he even admitted as much the other night. Blood rushes to your cheeks at the mere thought of 'the other night', you need to get a grip. Cas never expresses it though. Dean on the other hand, is the complete opposite. You don't think it's that he doesn't care. He just knows you well enough to know you can take care of yourself. Sam, however, is always concerned. He never likes you wandering outside alone at night, and whenever you're faced with danger, he often positions himself so he's ever so slightly closer to you. You've never pointed it out to him before. Truth is, it's comforting. In some strange way, you think it brings him comfort too. Knowing that there is someone there who he can protect. You wonder if there was someone in his past who he wasn't able to protect, but you don't really know anything about his past. He never talks about it. The diner is further away than you thought. You button up your jacket as you start walking across the parking lot.

Finally you reach the diner and order two cheeseburgers and two coffees. There was no queue. You weren't really expecting there to be. You just hated the idea of Sam watching from the window after a few minutes had gone by. You walk back across the parking lot, clutching at the warm coffee cups. You suddenly notice a black Impala parked close to the outside of your motel room. You walk slower as you watch Dean sit inside, motionless. Wondering what he's waiting for. It takes you a few minutes of a dawdled walk to reach him, where he sits still unmoving.

You tap on the passenger side window and wave, not wanting to startle him by just suddenly opening the door. He smiles at you as you step into the car, closing the door behind you.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

"Yeah, where were you?" He looks around the parking lot.

"At the diner. Here." You hand him a coffee and cheeseburger. You'll have to go back again for Sam. Dean smirks as he takes it from you.

"You know me so well." You smile as you start to eat your own cheeseburger. "Although I'm not sure I know you as well as I used to." He then takes a bite of his own.

"What do you mean?" You ask with your mouth full of food. You gave up on trying to be ladylike around the boys a long time ago.

"I know you and Cas slept together." He says it indifferently, but there's something in his face that lets you know that it was hard for him to say.

You try not to choke as you quickly swallow the food in your mouth. It burns your throat slightly as it goes down. "Did he tell you that?" you ask him.

"He didn't 'not' tell me. It was obvious something was going on. I just don't know why you didn't tell me." He doesn't take his eyes from yours.

"Because there was nothing to tell. It was just sex." He looks away from you then. "Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't."

"Good, because who I sleep with isn't really any of your business." You try not to sound defensive, but you know it's coming across that way.

"I know." Is all he can say.

"Then why do you care?" You speak softer than before.

"Because I do." He wraps up his half eaten cheeseburger, and puts it back into the paper bag. He takes his seatbelt off and moves to get out of the Impala.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" You hold onto his forearm, but that doesn't stop him from opening the car door and stepping out of it. You quickly get out of the car and follow him around to the other side. "Dean, wait. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's not important." Before you can respond, he's already at the motel door and stepping inside. You follow him in and see Sam stirring from sleep on the bed.

"Everything okay?" He asks Dean.

"Yeah, nothing there. Waste of time." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Sam nods and then looks over to you.

"I may have given Dean your burger. I'll go get you another one." You turn to walk back out of the door.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll go. I could do with getting some air." Usually you would insist upon going, but you had only one thing on your mind right now. You smile and nod as you watch Sam slip on his shoes and walk past you and out of the door. The sound of the shower fills the room, the plumbing creaking in the walls. You sit on the bed, slowly taking your shoes off and changing into your shorts and vest. You sit there silent for a few minutes trying to analyse what Dean had said.

You can hear the shower turn off and know you don't want to wait until the two of you are alone again to be able to talk about it. You already found out earlier in the day, in the most embarrassing way possible, that the door doesn't lock. You walk across the room and open the bathroom door.

"I just need to brush my teeth."

"Right now?" You don't answer as you walk over to the sink and run the water over your toothbrush.

You're standing in front of the mirror next to Dean. You look up at Dean's reflection and for a moment you're taken aback by the sight of him. You couldn't see it before when sitting in the car. Now in the moderately lit bathroom, you can clearly see the abrasion by the side of his left eye, the way his bottom lip is swollen ever so slightly and the grazes over his knuckles. You lower your toothbrush onto the counter and turn to face him.

"Was this from tonight?" You gesture to the parts of your face that mirror the injuries of his own. He doesn't look at you though, just dabs a washcloth over his eye.

You hate this. You used to be so comfortable around each other and now there's this tension between the two of you. "Can I do anything?" You offer him, reaching up to his face. He quickly catching your hand in his own and looks at your reflection in the mirror.

"No." He says, and it's short and cold.

"Then do it your fucking self." You snap back at him and walk out of the bathroom. You're so angry at him for being angry with you. He brought it up and now he doesn't want to talk about it. What exactly did Castiel say to him in the first place? Why couldn't he just tell Dean to mind his own business. Without thinking, you're putting your shoes on. You have no idea where you're going to go, but you're too rattled to be in the same motel room as Dean right now.

Dean walks out of the bathroom, now dressed is lounge pants and a black t-shirt. "I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't worry about it." You tell him, but you're still putting on your shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get out of here." You stand up, turning to find your jacket you had thrown off moments before. As you turn around, Dean is there, stood right in front of you.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He speaks softly, and it relaxes you.

"Okay, but-" You're cut off by his lips on yours. You were not expecting this, and it makes you stumble back a little. He steadies you in his arms, deepening the kiss as he does. You part your lips instinctively and you feel his tongue push its way through. You feel breathless and light-headed and for a moment forget just how angry you were. He smells of cheap motel soap and his skin is still slightly damp from the shower. It feel's different to when you kissed Cas. There's less uncertainty but more fear. You want Dean, but you know you shouldn't. So many conflicting emotions. They're overflowing and you pull away while you have the strength to. He keeps you close to him. You're breathing heavily.

"I can't" you finally manage to blurt out.

"Why not?" He's still looking at your lips.

"Because it's different with you."

He murmurs against your neck, "It will be better." He then moves and plants soft kisses along your jaw line.

"With you, it would be more than just sex." He looks up at you then. "That's why we've never gone there."

He looks at you then, no humour in his eyes. "I can't stand the thought of you being with him."

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

"You sure about that?"

"Why would I?"

"Well regardless, it worked." He raises his hands, gesturing at their situation.

"You've never been jealous before." He doesn't speak, but moves closer to you. His fingers lightly tracing the length of your arm. You want to talk this through. He had no reason to be jealous. It wasn't like he was your boyfriend. Why did it suddenly bother him? All logical thought escapes your mind as a low moan escapes from your mouth. Without warning, his hand has reached underneath the waistband of your shorts and his fingers are stroking the smooth, wet skin there. He meets your eyes with his own and that's all it takes for him to crush his mouth against yours, silencing any protest. With one hand against the small of your back, he steadies you. You grip his forearm, and feel the muscles move with every movement of his fingers. Your other hand has reached up to keep his face close to yours.

He slips a finger inside of you, making you moan against his mouth. His eyes are closed but he smiles at how responsive you are. He then starts circling his thumb over that sweet spot. You feel it throbbing against his touch. You want to move to the bed, but he has you firmly in place. It occurs to you that he's positioned the two of you so that he can keep half an eye on the door. You think about Sam and know he is going to be back at any moment. Dean must be thinking the same thing as he starts to quicken his strokes, inserting another finger inside of you. You try to focus on something else. You want to draw it out as much as possible, but the realisation of what's happening; the idea that Dean is fucking you with his hand sends you over the edge. Your fingernails dig into his forearm as you shudder against him. Feel yourself spasm as you come against his hand.

You're left breathless as he loosens his grip on you and moves his hand from your back to your waist. You look down at his hand, which he then wipes across his black shirt. It's then that you notice the bulge in his pants and you reach out to touch him there. He smiles sheepishly and goes to speak, but the sound of the key unlocking the front door makes him stop. You pull yourself away from Dean and smile at Sam as he walks into the room with his paper bag from the diner.

Dean is able to compose himself almost immediately and acts completely natural as he starts talking about his latest solo recon from a few hours ago. Soon enough the pair of them are in a deep conversation.

As you lay yourself down on the bed, you start to wonder if this was his attempt at initiating a friends with benefits affair, but he puts that fear to rest a few moments later. You watch him as he sits on the desk, pointing to the laptop Sam has now set up over there. Sam starts typing into the search engine, giving Dean enough time to steal a quick glance your way. He smirks when he sees you were already looking at him, and you're fairly certain he mouths the words 'I love you', but you wouldn't bet your life on it. You smile at him anyway and allow yourself to drift off to sleep. Still tasting him on your lips, you cannot wait to get Dean alone again.


End file.
